


Exercise

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, also Gabe is a little shit, but Sam still loves him, sweaty Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: Sam has a morning routine. Gabriel wants attention.





	

Breathe in, breathe out. Hold. Breathe in, breathe out. Hold. In, out, hold.

Sam could feel the sweat running down his spine, pooling in his collarbones, the burn in his arms, his pecs.

In, out, hold. Up, down, back up again.

It has a certain mindlessness to it. It’s so easy letting your thoughts stop, fully concentrating on the movement. There’s no time and no space for stopping, thinking about the what if’s that’re usually crowding him in. The world narrows down to his body, the very tips of his fingers, his toes, whatever furthermost extremities he’s especially challenging at the moment. And in a way it’s setting him free, relaxing him. If he stops to think about tomorrow, next week, the close call yesterday, he knows he’ll mess his exercise up.

So he doesn’t.

Breathe in, breathe out. Hold. Up and down and up and down.

His fingertips are tingling, thumbs oversensitive from all the blood, sending little sparks down his nerves whenever they brush against the door frame’s wood. It’s so easy, running the numbers of how many repetitions in his head, always keeping in mind the next set. don#t forget to angle the legs, tense the toes, whole body taut.

His heart goes thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. His eyes have gone out of focus, half shut, mind nestled somewhere deep in the comforting burning stretch of muscle, his heart rate, the blood rushing in his ears, bangs stroking his face on every movement.

Up, down, up, down, breathe in, breathe out.

Sam usually goes running before, to warm up his muscles, get the blood flowing after sleeping, starting loose and easy, then picking up the pace, music in his ears, gravel and soil and stick and fallen leaves crunching under his feet, taking care that he doesn’t slip, breath fogging in the cool morning air. 

He comes back, sips some orange juice, then heads to the only room with a broad enough doorframe that can fit his fingertips for pull ups, usually ditching his shirt and shoes somewhere in the progress.

Pull ups, push ups, planks, sit ups, kicks, all kind of stretches, bicep curls … There’s a number of exercises that go for the same muscle groups, so they’re interchangeable, so he switches them up on occasion.

Hot shower comes afterwards, then shaving, dressing, breakfast, research.

For the moment, there’s just breathing in and out, up and down, heady rush of endorphins as the pull ups go smoothly, pressure in his fingers, muscles tense, sweat running down his bare chest and back, heart thumping and he’s staying in his rhythm. Only four more reps to go, then -

_ Slap! _

The sudden noise resonates in the small room, the sudden impact interrupting Sam’s rhythm, minute shifts of weight and muscle pressure letting his fingers slip on the wood that’s sweaty from his touch. Within a second he’s landing on the floor, stumbling a bit to regain his balance, bracing himself against door frame.

    “What?!” he snaps, turning around to the perpetrator, shaking fingers wiping hair out of his eyes.

Gabriel’s golden eyes are crinkling at the sides with mirth and he releases the lollipop from his lips with a wet sound. His red lips. Very red and plush.

Sam swallows.

    “What, what?” the archangel asks, slithering up in Sam’s personal space, sliding a hand over his stomach and chest, letting it rest on his shoulder. “You were sticking your butt out.”

    “I wasn’t,” Sam retorts, breath still puffing.

Gabriel winks and retreats, turns to go. 

    “Sure you weren’t.” 

He gets a parting whack on his ass and then Gabriel is on his way, flouncing down the hallway, wiggling his butt solely for Sam’s pleasure.

Sam huffs again and turns back to this exercise. Four more reps, then some stretching so his muscles would relax.

He pulls himself up, corrects his posture and begins again.

Breathe in and pull up, breathe out and -

Gabriel was really cute when his eyes were laughing like they did. Sometimes Sam was almost sure he could see Gabriel’s Grace shining through.

He can feel his fingers slipping again and lets himself fall. Six more reps. Can’t be that hard.

Pull up, breathe and -

    “Want a cake pop, Sam?” 

There’s Gabriel again, this time with a cake pop to nibble on.

    “You shouldn’t exercise before you’ve eaten anything. I’m sure it’s veeery bad for your body.”

Concentrate. Hold, breathe out, down. Pull up -

    “Cake pop?” It’s practically shoved directly into his mouth by Gabriel, who’s now dangling from the other side of the doorframe.

    “Eat! I insist.”

It’s even harder to concentrate with something filling his mouth. Heh, yeah. He went there. Still. Sensory input where it’s not supposed to be, clogging up the way out for the air he inhales. There’s no place in his rhythm to exhale, so breathe out is difficult, then down, hold, pull up and breathe in, breathe out, down -

    “Samshine?”

\- hold, pull up and breathe in, breathe out -

    “Hey?”

\- down, hold, pull up and breathe in - 

Fingers snapping in front of his face.

\- breathe out, down, hold. Release fingers, stretch. Chew cake pop, swallow. Stretch upwards, stretch down to toes. Stretch biceps left, right -

    “Saaaaaaaam.”

Hold for a few moments. Angle leg up to his butt, hold toes, hold. Left, right. Spread legs as far as they go, touch floor, toes left, toes right, repeat. 

    “Come oooon, I know you’re not a morning person, but pleeaasee. Talk to meee.”

Prop leg up against wall, stretch to toes, hold. Left, right. Feet shoulder wide apart, turn as far as it goes. Right, left.

    “Saaaam.”

Shake loose. Breathe. Push hair back where it belongs.

Sam turns around to Gabriel, grabbing his shirt and running shoes from the floor where he left them.

    “I swear to fucking God, Gabriel,” he gasps. “Five fucking minutes, and you couldn’t wait.”

Sam pushes towards the door, looking forward to his shower. Gabriel pops up next to him within a moment.

    “I missed you,” he pouts, running a hand up Sam’s back and down again, grabbing his ass possessively. 

    “I’m exhausted, I’m sweating like an animal and I’m fucking filthy. I’m going to shower. Now.”

    “Can I join you then?”

Sam dumps his shirt in the clothes basket, which - yeah, it’s his turn doing the laundry. Later. After breakfast. His shoes go next to it, so he won’t forget to put them back in his room later. Pants go in the basket too, as well as his underpants.

Gabriel lets out an appreciative whistle. “Whoa, now, I didn’t know you were that kinda gal, Sammy!”

    “Screw you,” Sam pants, still breathing heavily. God he’s looking forward to that shower. 

They made some adjustments to the bathroom so now the showers actually have cubicles, which is a lot cooler if there’s several people needing to use the bathroom simultaneously, say to wash blood and guts from their skin and out of their hair.   
The shower is instantly hot, cascading water down on him, humidity rising so rapidly that he can’t breathe for a moment. 

Sam closes his eyes and lets his head rest against the shower wall. Small hands are running over his front, gently rubbing the muscles.

    “Personally, I don’t think you should be wearing anything when working out.”

Sam chuckles.

     "I'd never get anything done then. Can't trust you to keep your fingers to yourself."

     "Mh. Can you blame me?" Gabriel asks and presses a kiss to Sam's sternum, then his cheek. Sam's arms automatically slide around him and secure the archangel against himself, relaxing some more against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading :3


End file.
